


Fluff Ball Celebration

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celebrations, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Implied Sexual Content, Married Characters, No Angst, No Incest, POV Hermione Granger, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Pregnant Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Their little triad is going to need to celebrate! However given the circumstances it is just going to be in a slightly different way.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85
Collections: Wild Weasley Celebration





	Fluff Ball Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is where I officially learned that all drabbles and one shots are merely little seedlings waiting to be watered and turned into multi chapter fics. Which will happen for this one one day as a completely separate fic (just an fyi). 
> 
> I originally had other ideas on where to take this in regards to rating but the smut just didn’t feel like it fit this particular celebration even in flashback format. 
> 
> Done for the Weasley's Witches and Writers Celebration on Facebook! Special thanks to LSUsweetie for a little beta job!
> 
> A/N 2: all rights belong to JK etc. There will be slight grammar, punctuation or occasionally misspelled words. Tough titty etc.

_ It had been pure ecstasy. Maybe because the moment was extra special and the timing had felt more right than anything ever had in her life. It had been years. Six years since they had first walked in on her in Grimmauld Place with that picture of them in front of her. Six years since they had started their relationship together.  _

_ Dating the twins had felt nothing less than magical even when they drove her up a wall. Even when they brought their crazy experiments home to the cottage they had bought in a small wizarding village right outside of London. Even when occasionally they chanced using her as a guinea pig on some of the more innocent and fun products.  _

_ Like when Fred had put bubble bath in the water for her. That had turned out to be a hallucinate absorbed through the skin meant to produce the most relaxing bath galleons could buy. Her falling out of the tub that night trying to follow some pygmy puffs had put them on the wrong end of her wand when she was able to see straight again.  _

_ Honestly, she thought they would fight more amongst themselves when their relationship started. Sharing a witch full time, not just in the bedroom, had sounded odd to her when she first heard the proposal from them. Complicated was an even better word for how she thought something like that went. Complicated and full of drama.  _

_ Of course, she had looked up plenty of information on relationships, both wizarding and muggle alike, while she stewed over the idea. The idea of being in a three-way relationship with two straight men. Thankfully the brothers had no incest feelings but merely the confident comfort of such a pre-established relationship created through their very conception. Proven that very day they found her by then proceeding to shag her at the same time in a way she has only dreamed.  _

_ Finally, she had come to the conclusion outside of sex she had least wanted to try the idea of being with them. It had started simple enough. They went on a group date in London together to talk about things before she proceeded to go on a date with each of them separately. Each outing swelling her heart a little with hope and excitement. The three of them had never looked back after that April.  _

_ Despite being two separate men with different personalities they knew each other so well that they could occupy the space as one without much fuss. They still had the occasional bickering spat that came with being brothers, but all in all, there weren’t many issues between them. If they would have been any other men she was sure the amount of arguing that would occur would drive her batty. _

_ When they finally asked her to marry them together and they bonded those three years ago she knew she had been completely right. Completely right as the magical cords wrapped around their wrists intertwining their magic. Right about the way they all moved together so fluidly in life. Right about how there could be no other two men in the entire world for her.  _

_ It had been even more intense and tight than the day of the ceremony when they had decided to finally try. Inside and outside of her body ached with pleasure as they all rocked together. In that moment where all three of them were connected as one by the laws of magic, bonding, and creation. Together they made their family. _

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The three of them sat on the sofa in their living room hardly four months after that night. That night that left her vagina sore from being forced wide so she could accommodate both men into her body. So they could be together in the most intimate way possible and if it happened they all had a part in it. She had insisted upon it and they hadn't hesitated for a second against her wants. 

Her bushy brown hair was drawn up in a messy top bun to keep it out of her face as her head laid in George’s lap. It had been up for nearly two weeks now because all it did was get in the way anymore. Puking was getting old, but her stomach hardly ever calmed unless she wasn't moving. They should have been celebrating the news but just the idea of walking had the nausea rolling. 

“Whose baby will we say it is?” Hermione asked blankly, staring up at the high wooden ceiling trying to relax. Fred was massaging the soles of her feet in his own lap in an effort to make her feel marginally better physically. “I mean people are going to ask. I know we could get the magical signature testing done but….” 

“Simple,” the twins said together, interrupting her. 

“We say…” Fred started.

“...it’s ours,” George finished. 

They knew it wasn’t something she wanted to do. Oftentimes they had to reassure her of her decisions. Especially whenever she was feeling uncertain and emotional, like when hormones were flooding her body in heavy doses. Particularly involving family the most. Namely, theirs since her mother and father were lost to her. 

“I just don't want your mum trying to pressure us into doing it. Or performing the spell on me when I'm asleep or some rubbish,” Hermione told them with a scowl like she had before they even agreed to try for a baby. Molly was, putting it lightly, a bit controlling and overbearing. The extreme mothering kind that, despite her sons being nearly 30, would try to take over the entire experience if they let her. “I don't want her pushing us for the gender either,” she added again. 

“Don't worry love mum won't bother you,” George assured her as he rubbed his fingers back and forth on the side of her cheek mindlessly. 

Fred laughed, continuing to massage her left foot. “Too right brother. Mum tries to bother you and I will handle that bit myself. I won't let any of our lot stress you out.” 

Hermione sighed studying the lines of the wood trying to envision the future now. Coming up with a million scenarios and no definite picture. It’s why divination was absolute rubbish. 

“When are we going to tell them?” she asked. “You know they are going to want to throw a big celebration with only four dozen people. First baby to be born since Dominique you know.” 

She wrinkled her nose at the insane amount of noise that entered her mind. Maybe it was just feeling sick so much but the very imagination of it gave her a headache. Bill and Fleur’s last baby, Dominique, had been born over 4 years ago. Both her brother in law and their mum was on top of asking which sibling was having the next baby and when. Frankly, it pissed her off thinking they had the right to meddle and pressure any of them into having a child just for their own mental satisfaction. 

“How about we wait until you feel better?” Fred offered, switching to her other foot as he spoke. “You can't exactly hex Ron or Percy if they decide to be assholes about it if you can't stand steady.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow just a hair because the rest of the way took too much effort. She figured he had a valid point. Out of everyone Ron and Percy had been the ones to take their less than common relationship outing badly. 

Ron she assumed had been bothered by it because he felt betrayed for some reason. Not that he understood her ex’s mentality at all. Eventually, though he had become more accepting and familiar with the concept. Acting perfectly fine the last few years like any good brother in law. He still had a short temper though and who knew if it could trigger some irrational thought or emotion. 

Percy on the other hand hadn’t been upset at all. He had just outright dismissed them as abnormal. Even refusing to attend their bonding ceremony. 

George smoothed his hand through her hair dispersing the less than pleasant memories they had had to deal with about their relationship. All of them came from everyone else which was irritating. Be it family members or the Prophet. That had been one hell of a headliner when the news got out the trio's golden girl was shacking up with two blokes. They painted her to be some common slag.

“Let's just celebrate this for ourselves for now yea?” George suggested soothingly. “Just us. It's going to be our little trouble maker after all.”

“Hear that kiddo?” Fred laughed abandoning her feet in favor of gently rubbing her lower belly in a way she could hardly feel. “Dad’s already got you into trouble by claiming you're a little trouble maker.” 

Hermione smiled at the sweet gesture. It was going to be a fun 7-8 months with them talking to their unborn child the way they already did. “I think they have to worry about their other daddy framing them and their other dad for his mischief,” she said back at him. 

He brought a hand to his heart in mock hurt. “I would never frame our baby for any mischief of adult quality,” the twin claimed passionately. Holding himself higher causing the light to shine on his red hair.

“Exactly. We’d be giving them a high five and some galleons for a job well done,” George replied with a chuckle.

Hermione tilted her head back just enough to catch George's freckled face smirking and his brown eyes gleaming with that desire for trouble. Looking down her body she met Fred’s again. While most people couldn’t see the difference in the men she could pick out every little detail down to the flecks in their eyes. 

“You three are going to be the death of me I just know it,” she mumbled defeatedly. She couldn’t argue with the truth and she didn’t doubt for a second that was something the twins would do. 

“Don't worry love. I'm sure they are going to be just the innocent little ball of fluff we are all made of,” George said in that sweet tone that was really nothing but playful sarcasm. He twirled one of her stray curls on her forehead around with his finger. 

Fred leaned up between her legs to place a kiss on her stomach lightly. “Want to listen to that music circle?” he asked.

“It’s a CD Fred. Say it with me. C. D,” she said with a roll of her eyes with a bit of exhaustion.

“Oui I know what it is! CD sounds so bloody boring. A music circle sounds much more fun!” Fred exclaimed cheerfully getting up and heading up the stairs where they kept a secret wall full of the things. 

George twisted under her a little to call after him. “Get the one bloke with the weird…”

“ Jamaican,” Hermione specified knowing exactly what he wanted. “Good Godric, it's not that hard to remember. Bob Marley George. Bob Marley. He was Jamaican.”

George sank back into the cushion. “Well, you only have about five hundred of the little things. How are we supposed to remember all their names? I just know I like that blokes music the best. Slow, vibrant. Lively. It’s brilliant. They always cause a smile,” he said with a hint of admiration.

Hermione shook her head in amusement. Albeit slowly so as to not get dizzy. Introducing the twins to some of her muggle culture had been a great idea and muggle music had proven to be one of their favorites. They found them fascinating in a way similar to their father, but without the obsession. Thankfully they didn’t try to enchant or bewitch the items like their father either.

“Oh, Bob Marley?” Fred asked bounding back into the room with the disc case in his hand. “Is that what we are naming the little bugger?” 

“Yes!” George answered playfully. 

“Absolutely not!” she said over top of him hotly causing her to wince at the level of her own voice. Both men made a dramatic disappointed sound. 

“Guess we could go with Forge or Gred finally. Everyone's been dying for those to be official,” Fred said casually as the sound of soft upbeat music filled the house quietly. “I’ll go get your nuts love. Want anything while I’m up Georgie?” 

“Well if we are celebrating break out a bottle of the Firewhisky for me,” he answered, stretching a bit. To his defense, they had been sitting there a while but she just couldn't find it in her to want to move.

“You are not bringing that shite near my face George Weasley. Merlin I could throw up just thinking about the smell….” Hermione shuttered at memories of the liquor from her time living with Harry and some of the parties the two men liked to throw sometimes. 

She saw George raise his hands up above her. “Then what do you want to do to celebrate love? Sex, alcohol, loud noises, most food, and parties are off the table. What’s that leave us with?” 

Hermione closed her eyes and just enjoyed the heat of his legs against her neck. “Can’t we just lay here and listen to the music?” she suggested tiredly. Fred snorted and George sighed. 

She didn't care to open her eyes when both men took turns kissing her forehead as Fred lifted her legs a little to sit back down. The music was incredibly peaceful despite its beat and the man's voice was captivating. 

In the distance, she could hear Fred and George whispering something between each other. It felt so relaxing to just be together and how they were. She could feel herself starting to drift off to sleep at last. Between puking, tiredness, starving, and dehydration sleep sounded like a celebration all of its own. Any pregnant woman would have to agree and she couldn't think of a better way to spend it than in the arms of her husbands. 


End file.
